Coeficiente Intelectual
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: AU / Short-fic Lucy comenzó a reír. En ese momento se dio cuenta que el coeficiente intelectual de Natsu no era igual a cero, simplemente era inquieto y algo infantil.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Esto es algo que no pensaba subir, lo escribí por el inicio de año aquí en Chile en un momento de inspiración, pero me parecía demasiado meloso y no pensaba compartirlo xD hasta que finalmente lo hice por que estaba aburrida y con ganas de subir algo xD espero que les guste, no es la gran cosa, pero a mi se me hizo tierno…**_

* * *

Primer día de clases. Primer día de tortura.

Por algún motivo su despertador no sonó, afortunadamente recibió una llamada de Levy quién la estaba esperando para irse juntas al instituto. Lucy le pidió que se adelantara y no la esperara, pues iba a llegar tarde. Muy tarde.

Salió de su cama, con una mano abrochó los botones de su blusa y con la otra se cepillaba los dientes. Apenas sí podía ver, estaba demasiado cansada y sus ojos se negaban a acostumbrarse a la luz, quizás debió haberse acostado más temprano el día anterior. Pero es que su metabolismo no quería dormirse, todo era culpa del desfase horario por vacaciones. Ya se acostumbraría.

Llegó a clases justo cuando sonó la campana, suspiró aliviada pues no se iba a ver bien en su expediente el haber llegado tarde el primer día. Sin embargo, aún quedaba la difícil misión de subir los escalones, por lo que no había tiempo que perder.

Le habría gustado poder subir de dos en dos, pero sus piernas no se lo permitieron. La respiración de Lucy estaba agitada, y sus piernas cansadas. Pero se sintió victoriosa cuando cruzó la meta —en este caso, la puerta—.

Todos los puestos estaban ocupados, incluso sus amigas le dirigieron miradas de disculpa por no haber reservado un asiento para ella. ¿Qué clase de traidoras eran?

No le quedó remedio más que sentarse en el último asiento disponible, al lado de Natsu Dragneel, un chico inquieto, con el cual nunca había hablado, pues su coeficiente intelectual parecía igual a cero. Intentó ser educada ahora que iban a compartir más tiempo juntos, y se acercó a saludar.

—Buenos días —dijo, con su mejor sonrisa.

—Hola —respondió vanamente él.

En ese momento, Lucy descubrió que su relación no iba a funcionar.

El maestro entró y comenzó su lección, luego de explicar cómo funcionaría el año escolar. A ojos de la rubia, toda la explicación inicial parecía un detalle sin importancia, por lo que sacó un cuaderno y secretamente comenzó a escribir. Había escrito una plana entera cuando miró a su lado y descubrió que no era la única rayando las hojas. Su opinión respecto a Natsu cambió por un momento, cuando pensó que quizás también era un artista que gozaba de la escritura o el dibujo, mas cuando se acercó a mirar, descubrió que sus dotes artísticos se igualaban a los de un niño de tres años dibujando un monstruo destruyendo una ciudad.

Resignada, regresó a su escritura, y llenó media página antes de que su compañero la interrumpiera.

—Lucy... Préstame goma —susurró.

La aludida le hizo el favor y continuó escribiendo.

Su goma le aterrizó en medio de la hoja, miró en dirección a Natsu, quien sonreía en agradecimiento. Ojalá esa costumbre de tirar las cosas desapareciera pronto, o la volvería loca.

Lucy dejó de escribir y comenzó a tomar apuntes de lo que el maestro decía, no quería perderse detalle de la clase pues esperaba obtener un mejor promedio este año. Pero nuevamente, alguien la interrumpió.

—Lucy... No entiendo nada —dijo Natsu.

—Es un repaso del año anterior —repuso ella.

—Pero no entiendo.

Iba a regañarlo por no recordar la materia, pero el profesor se le adelantó.

—Señorita Hearthfillia, señor Dragneel. Si quieren conversar pueden ir afuera.

Lucy sintió su cara arder cuando escuchó las risas pícaras de sus compañeros, quienes rápidamente comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos comentarios sobre una posible atracción, como cada vez que sorprendían a una pareja charlando en clases. Su curso era tan inmaduro.

—No es necesario, profesor —repuso Lucy, con el rostro sonrojado.

El maestro le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y continuó dando la lección. Por su parte, Hearthfillia también le dirigió una mirada molesta a su compañero.

Fue la peor semana, Natsu siempre la incomodaba en clases con una u otra cosa: "préstame una lapicera", "no traje mi libro", "ayúdame con esto". Parecía hacerlo intencionalmente.

No solo eso, además, el pelirosado constantemente le lanzaba papeles a Gray Fullbuster, quien curiosamente se sentaba frente a ella, por lo que un tercio de las municiones caían a su lado, ya que Gray tampoco se podía quedar atrás, sin responder los ataques.

Ya no lo soportaba.

—Lucy... —su molesta voz volvió a interrumpirla en clases.

—Ya detente —repuso Hearthfillia—. Intenté tener paciencia, pero en serio me molestas. ¿Qué tienes? Quiero poner atención a las clases, estoy cansada que me llamen la atención por tu culpa.

Los alegres ojos de Natsu se tornaron serios.

—Hearthfillia silencio —llamó el profesor. Lucy volteó la cabeza en dirección a la pizarra.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención molestarte, solo quería llamar tu atención —dijo Natsu. La rubia le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida—. Tú nunca me tomas en cuenta fuera del aula.

El rostro de Lucy se sonrojo, el sonrojo que tanto le gustaba a Natsu, y que siempre había mirado desde lejos. Ella estaba sin palabras.

—Dragneel, Hearthfillia. Salgan de mi clase —ordenó el profesor, cansado de ese par de alumnos.

El rostro de Lucy se coloreó aún más, caminó con la cabeza gacha hasta la puerta, mientras soportaba los cuchicheos de la clase y los regaños del profesor.

Se quedaron en el pasillo, vio como Natsu sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo y buscaba algo en él.

—¿Qué haces?—inquirió.

—Voy a llamar a Gray para que su teléfono suene y lo saquen también —respondió maliciosamente.

El pelirosado encontró el número y estaba a punto de llamar cuando su acompañante lo detuvo, arrebatándole el móvil, con una inusual confianza que ambos pasaron por alto.

—No deberías hacer eso.

—Pero quiero que saquen a Gray.

Lucy comenzó a reír. En ese momento se dio cuenta que el coeficiente intelectual de Natsu no era igual a cero, simplemente era inquieto y algo infantil.

—No deberías. Por primera vez estamos hablando fuera del aula—repuso.

Y así comenzó todo.

* * *

_**Como dije, no es gran cosa, simplemente un escrito tierno, de todas formas espero que lo hayan disfrutado !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno... Esto no estaba en mis planes, pero había demasiada gente pidiendo conti y yo no me resisto a los reviews (?) xD espero que les guste, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y añadieron la historia a sus favoritos! **_

* * *

En realidad, no había problema con el reporte, nunca había sido mala alumna.

Tampoco había problema con el plazo, tendría que hacerlo el fin de semana para entregarlo a tiempo el lunes.

Ni siquiera había problema con la temática, todo se encontraba en internet en estos días.

Entonces, ¿qué era lo malo? Pues.. su compañero de trabajo.

—¿Cómo vas, Natsu? —preguntó Lucy.

—Lucy, no entiendo nada —respondió.

La rubia suspiró e intentó mantener su temple sereno.

—Natsu, somos un equipo, tenemos que hacer esto, no quiero obtener una mala calificación —dijo.

—Las páginas son muy largas, no puedo resumir todo eso.

Así es, su compañero de trabajo era nada más y nada menos que Natsu Dragneel, el chico que durante años había ignorado, parecía irónico que después de haber pasado por alto su existencia durante tanto tiempo, ahora lo tenía sentado en su propia casa.

El teléfono del pelirosado comenzó a vibrar, él dueño del móvil puso su mejor sonrisa para no enojar a su compañera, era la quinta vez que Gray lo llamaba. ¿De dónde venía esa necesidad de estar tan comunicados?

—¡Hey, Natsu! Acabo de terminar de recoger la ropa que había tirada en mi cuarto, así que ya puedo salir —dijo el pelinegro desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Gray, ahora no puedo,—respondió Natsu, mirando de reojo a su compañera—. Estoy en casa de Lucy.

—¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo están juntos? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—¡No! ¡Estamos haciendo el reporte, idiota!

—¿Reporte? ¿Qué reporte?

Mientras Natsu le leía la pauta de trabajo a Gray, ya que este último no la tenía anotada, Lucy comenzó a seleccionar los datos importantes para ponerlos en el informe. Apenas habían avanzado, con un computador y un compañero tan poco productivo, era poco lo que podía hacer.

—Lucy, tengo hambre, no tienes nada para comer —llamó Natsu desde la cocina.

—"¿En qué momento colgó?"—se preguntó la dueña de casa. Pero otra pregunta más importante llegó a sus labios.

—Natsu, ¿qué haces en mi cocina? ¡Tienes que pedir permiso! —gritó.

Sorprendió a su compañero comiendo el cereal de su desayuno, tenía las mejillas hinchadas de tantas hojuelas que se había echado a la boca y en su rostro no había ni pizca de culpabilidad.

—No te comas esto —pidió Lucy, arrebatándole la caja.

Ya eran más de las cinco, habían estado casi toda la tarde trabajando en el informe, pero Natsu no lograba comprender los principios básicos, por lo que se habían tardado más de la cuenta, Lucy intentaba explicarle lo mejor que podía, pero no era una experta en el tema por lo que muchas veces se vio entre la espada y la pared, por un lado estaban las preguntas que no podía contestar y por el otro, el tiempo que no dejaba de correr.

Era difícil concentrarse, Natsu siempre hacía algo que la sacaba de su esquema y de la nada se desviaban, y cuando intentaban avanzar, era el mismo Natsu quien tenía problemas con la información y ella se detenía a explicarle.

El domingo tenía planificado acompañar a Levy al cine, pero tuvo que quedarse trabajando en el informe nuevamente.

No estaba especialmente molesta, solo frustrada, tenía ganas de ver la película. Pero sabía que ese tonto de Natsu estaba poniendo su parte, le costaba comprender, pero hacía todo lo posible por entender y no retrasarla. Solo por eso, intentaba tenerle paciencia, aunque habían ratos en los que era insoportable.

Además, estaban las incontables interrupciones de Gray, quien por algún motivo estuvo todo el domingo semi-desnudo en su sala, trabajando en su informe con Loke.

—¿Por qué están aquí? —les había preguntado la dueña de casa al verlos llegar esa mañana.

—No pudimos decidir si trabajar en casa de Loke o en la mía, así que tu casa nos pareció una buena opción —le respondió Gray.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido!

—Pero dejas que Natsu esté aquí, ¿por qué no podemos quedarnos nosotros también?

—¡Porque Natsu es mi compañero!

—No te preocupes Lucy, no molestaremos—intervino Loke—. Además, no hay nada más inspirador que trabajar a tu lado.

—Tienes que escribir un informe, no una poesía —repuso ella.

Y así fue cómo acabó recibiendo a esos dos visitantes inesperados, los cuales tenían casi los mismos problemas de comprensión que Natsu.

Lo peor era que de vez en cuando, Gray comenzaba a discutir con él y no sabía cómo separarlos. Por su parte, Loke en vez de ayudarla, no perdía el tiempo y aprovechaba el momento para coquetear con ella.

Terminar el informe fue agotador, estaba tan cansada que casi llega tarde a clases ese día. Pero la recompensa se vio tres semana después, cuando el profesor les entregó los resultados.

—Mira esto, Natsu, aprobamos —dijo Lucy entusiasmada.

—¡Hagamos otro informe! —exclamó el pelirosado.

—¡Sí!

Un aura oscura envolvió a la rubia, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se había dejado guiar por la emoción.

—Espera, —se corrigió—la próxima vez, no me voy a dar dos días para estar explicándote todo, tú solo tendrás que entender.

—Pero Lucy…

En ese momento, se le ocurrió una idea.

—A menos que hagas algo —dijo Lucy, tanteando el terreno.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el pelirosado.

—¡Pagarme una entrada al cine!

Natsu sintió como si el mundo se estrellara contra su cabeza, abrió la boca y se tardó unos segundos en salir de su asombro para poder responder.

—Pero Lucy, no tengo tanto dinero como para pagar dos entradas.

—Yo solo quería que me dieras dinero para mí, para nadie más —respondió ella.

Ya sabía que él no aceptaría, era una locura, pero quería llevar su broma lo más lejos posible, en venganza por no haber podido acompañar a Levy por haber estado con él.

—Pero no puedes ir sola al cine —insistió Natsu.

—Ya buscaré a alguien que me acompañe. Quizás Loke quiera ir, aunque no me extrañaría que Gray se apareciera.

—¿Qué? Pero si yo estoy pagando tu entrada, debería ir también.

En ese momento, Lucy se dio cuenta que esto ya no era una broma.

—¿En serio me pagarás la entrada? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Esa es tu condición.


End file.
